Marichat May 2019
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: He always sees her, she always sees him. They start learning more about each other, but never thought of each other as more than friends. As time wore on and they get closer, hidden feelings soon come to light.
1. Day One: No Powers

**Hiya! I decided to do Marichat May because I may or may not have fallen into Marichat hell...oops.**

**I want to warn you guys that some chapters will be longer than others and some will be shorter than others. It will all depend on what inspires me when I write the prompts. So I really don't want to hear about length in the reviews, please. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Nor do I own the AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

**Day 1: No Powers**

Marinette cursed whoever decided to give her the worse luck in the world as she ducked behind a dumpster, she cringed at the smell.

"I'm Seductress! Everyone will love me!"

The _one _time Master Fu needed to borrow Tikki for a few hours, Hawk Moth decides to make an Akuma! When she gets her hands on him…

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push down her panic and block out the screams.

She needed to get to Master Fu's, grab Tikki, transform, and kick this Akuma's butt.

"You can do this, Marinette," The bluenette whispered to herself. Opening her eyes, she crept out from behind the dumpster and peeked outside the ally.

People stumbled around, dopy grins on their faces and slumped backs. They're passive unless Seductress orders them to attack.

Marinette shivered, she saw them attack a police man earlier. It was...horrifying.

"Love me!"

Her bluebell eyes snapped towards the Akuma. She stood over two cowering kids, hands glowing pink as she prepared to turn them into her minions.

In that moment, Marinette forgot that she wasn't currently Ladybug. Forgot that she had no powers. Her legs moved before she could think about it. By the time her mind caught up, she had already leapt onto Seductress' back and wrapped her arm around the Akuma's neck.

Seductress shrieked and jerked around, trying to throw Marinette off. It only made the girl tightened her hold. If she let go, the Akuma will turn her into a minion or command them to attack her.

"Let go!" The Akuma dug her nails into Marinette's arm, trying to loosen the grip and tried to buck her off. The bluenette screamed as warm liquid dripped down her arm.

"Marinette!"

She opened her eyes _(when did she close them?) _and looked for the familiar voice.

Chat Noir stood on a nearby roof, a look of pure horror on his face.

In Marinette's moment of distraction, Seductress wrenched her arm and threw the girl.

She was flying until arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a warm chest. Her arms automatically wrapped around Chat's neck as he ran away from the scene.

The cat hero stopped on a concealed rooftop. He gently set her down, green eyes on her bloody arm. Marinette hid it behind her back.

"Thanks," She told him. He looked into her eyes and she flinched at the visible anger on his face.

"We need to talk later," Chat firmly told her. "Please, don't do that again."

Marinette looked down at the roof, not meeting his eyes.

She knew she would do it again if someone was in danger.

Chat let out a growl before tearing off back towards the Akuma. Marinette watched him go before she searched for a way off the roof.

* * *

Chat leapt across the Paris rooftops, the moon shining in the night sky.

He paused and stared at a familiar balcony.

Marinette was curled up on her lounge, a blanket wrapped around her.

She waited for him.

Chat pushed down the warm feeling today. He needed to have a serious talk with her, she was hurt today because she was reckless.

She looked up as he landed on her railing, with a tiny smile she motioned towards the table next to her.

His mouth almost watered at the cookie, but quickly got ahold of himself.

"May I please see your arm, Princess?" He asked.

"The Miraculous Cure healed it," Marinette whispered, but freed her arms from the blanket anyway.

Something inside Chat's chest loosened when he looked at her completely healed arm.

"Please don't risk yourself like that again," The cat hero stepped off the railing and sat at the end of the lounge chair. "You don't have powers like Ladybug and I do. You could get seriously hurt or even killed."

Marinette frowned, eyes glaring at him. "I wasn't going to let her attack those kids!"

"Princess, she could have _killed _you! You don't have a protective suit or a weapon. That fall would have broken all the bones in your body!"

"I don't care! Those kids needed me!"

"How would those kids feel if they watched you die protecting them?!"

Marinette jerked her head to look out into the night, tears slid down her flushed cheeks.

Chat took a deep breath and glanced away, realizing tears were pooling in his eyes too. "I don't want to lose you."

The bluenette took a shaky breath. She wiped away her tears and turned back to look at him.

"You won't lose me, Chat. I trust you to keep us safe. To keep Paris safe."

Chat hiccuped and pulled her into a hug, one that she returned.

She whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry I scared you like that, Kitty."


	2. Day Two: Greek AU

**This one was a toughy to write. Part of me was like "Do actual Greek AU! It's good practice!" and the other part of me was like "Greek AU=Percy Jackson AU."**

* * *

**Day Two: Greek AU**

**Mávri Gáta = Black Cat. Thank you Google Translate.**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Son of Fortuna?"

She didn't need to look around when she heard her balcony drapes shift. She knew he was behind her. Marinette merely continued sewing the white dress in front of her. A customer having an up and coming party and wanting a pretty, yet simple, dress.

"Your beauty and kindness seems to attract me," Mávri Gáta chuckled as he hugged her shoulders, nuzzling her cheek. "You have truly been blessed by the gods."

"A son of a goddess would know," She laid her sewing on her lap and raised a hand to scratch his blond locks, earning a pleased purr. "What do you want? Food? A kiss?"

"Merely to watch your beautiful hands create, but I would never say no to a kiss from you."

Marinette giggled and turned her head towards him, his lips meeting hers. It was a short and sweet thing, but he remembered every time her beautiful lips brushed his.

"Why does a demigod love a lowly mortal such as I?" She asked him in a whisper. "I'm sure there are goddesses and better mortals who would fall into your arms."

"Maybe," He gave her a peck on the lips. "But in my eyes, you are the goddess of my heart."

"Watch your mouth, Kitty," The bluenette used her nose to gently rub against his own. "The gods punish those that compare mortals to themselves, even if they blessed that mortal."

"I will protect you from anyone that would try to do you harm. Be it mortals, monsters, or gods."

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "You really know how to win a woman."

"I merely speak the truth, I would never lie to you, my Goddess."


	3. Day Three: Kittens

**Me: "Should I use kittens as a hint towards kids, or have actual kittens?"**

**Me: *writes this chapter.***

* * *

**Day Three: Kittens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Nor the AMAZING COVER!**

* * *

"Ever thought about having kittens, Chat?"

The cat hero looked at her in confusion for a moment before he realized what she meant. A blush brightened his face and he choked on the danish he was eating. Marinette giggled at his reaction as he fixed his breathing.

"W-What brought this on, Princess?"

The bluenette spun around in her desk chair to look at the hero, who sat on her chaise. She shrugged. "I guess I just feel like I'm the only one that thinks about it."

"Can you elaborate?"

Marinette's eyes drifted to the floor and she nervously rubbed her arm. "I was talking to some friends about having kids in the future and they all told me that they never thought about it. So I was thinking that I jumped a gun a bit…"

Chat's embarrassment melted the more she spoke, he had a soft smile on his face when she finished. "How many kids do you want?"

"Three," A dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Two boys and a girl."

Chat's chest twisted, but it didn't hurt. "I want kittens one day. Never thought about how many or names and all that. Just about being a father."

"If it means anything, I think you would be a good father, Chat."

The cat hero gave a goofy grin. "Thanks, Princess. I've seen you with that Manon girl, and I think you would make a wonderful mother."

Marinette laughed. "I hope my future kids aren't as hyper as Manon."

They talked for another hour before Chat had to leave, his mind plagued with new thoughts.

* * *

When Marinette heard her trap door open on a rainy night she already had a towel ready.

"Towels on the bed," She told him, not looking up from her homework.

The response she got was a distressed mewl.

She paused before looking up and spinning her chair around.

Chat was using the towel to dry off the black squirming bundle in his arms.

Marinette quickly climbed up to her loft. "I know cats bring presents to show their love, but bringing a live cat might be a step too far."

Chat snorted, his wet hair sticking to his face. "I couldn't just leave him in the rain!"

The bluenette giggled and gently took the kitten from his hands. "You dry off and I'll take care of this little guy."

"As you wish, Princess."

Marinette walked down her loft and sat down on her chaise, lifting the kitten to eye level.

Steely-blue eyes glared at her, his black fur was fluffed up from the towel. The glare made him less intimidating and more adorable.

"Poor little kitty-cat," She set the kitten on her lap and gently pet down his fur. He stopped squirming and a little purr shook his small body.

"He likes you," Chat plopped down next to her, now dry. His blond hair was fluffed up and messy. "When I picked him up he bit me."

Marinette giggled and booped the kitten's nose. "He's a little grumpy boy."

The hero snorted before frowning. "Is it possible for you to take care of him? I would happily take him, but my father doesn't allow pets in the house."

The bluenette frowned. "I'll have to talk to my parents, they are pretty strict about not having pets because of the bakery. _If _they say yes, they'll say I'll have to pay for everything and I don't think I can afford it."

"I can buy you everything you need for him," Chat offered, he then smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "It will be like co-parenting."

The bluenette's face flushed, but she laughed. "I'll see what my parents say."

"What are we naming our son?"

"Oh my god."

"I think Felix is a good name."


	4. Day Four: Birthday

****I think I'm starting to get the hang of this guys! I have so many _plans _for these poor chillen, lol. Don't worry I won't torture them...much...****

****Let's just say Days 29-30 is going to be _fun _to write.****

* * *

****Day Four: Birthday****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AWESOME COVER ART.**

* * *

When Chat mentioned his birthday was in a week, Marinette immediately started planning.

Both Chat and Adrien had the same birthday, two of the most important boys in her life conveniently had the same birthday. She already had Adrien's gift, but was stuck on Chat.

"Any ideas, Tikki?" Marinette slowly spun around in her desk chair, dully staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sure Chat will love anything you give him," The kwami giggled as she used a laser to play with Felix.

"I don't want to give him pastries, they'll get eaten quickly. I want something that will last," The bluenette groaned and flopped onto the floor face first.

"Didn't he complain about not being able to stay longer because Plagg needed to be recharged?" Tikki pouted as Felix lost interest in the uncatchable red dot and climbed onto his owner's back. He kneaded her shirt before curling up into a ball.

Marinette perked up and her eyes widened at the idea her mind was forming.

"That's it!" The bluenette shot up, causing Felix to roll off her back. He hissed in protest and stalked off to get fur on her keyboard. "I just need to get his measurements next time he comes over."

"Which will be tomorrow," Tikki giggled and floated in front of her chosen.

"Perfect!"

Marinette grabbed her sketchbook and opened to a fresh page.

Twirling her pencil for a second she got to work.

* * *

Seeing the open trapdoor, Chat quickly dove down and landed on Marinette's soft bed. He took a moment to enjoy the scents in the sheets before rolling off.

"Hello, Princess~"

"Kitty," She greeted from below, measuring tape hanging around her neck.

"Where's our cat son?" Chat climbed down the ladder and looked around.

"In his bed," Marinette pointed at the green cat bed on her desk, where Felix napped. "Alya came by and tried him out."

The hero nodded and gently used his claws to scratch Felix's back. The kitten yawned and stretched, but remained asleep. "Does he have enough food?"

"Yep," The bluenette pulled the measuring tape off her neck. "Can I take your measurements for a project?"

Chat blinked, but grinned. "Sure, Princess."

She started with his shoulders. "I'm thinking we should wean Felix out of kitten food when we start to run out. We have to ease him into it or his tummy will get upet."

He nodded as she wrote the measurements down in her sketchbook. "We can look for his new food online later."

Marinette nodded. "Alya thinks I should get him some catnip toys...and I'm curious to see if it affects you."

Chat snorted.

"Done."

"Are you going to tell me about the project?"

The bluenette winked at him. "You'll see, Kitty."

Chat pouted, eyes becoming kitten eyes. He knew she couldn't resist them. "Pwease, _Purrincess_?"

Marinette crossed her arms and stubbornly looked away. "Nope."

He tried to get in her line of sight, but she was quick to look away. He got really close to her face and held her chin still.

"_Plllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee_?"

"...it's...it's y-your birthday present."

Chat's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away or release her chin. "Your...making me a birthday gift?"

His breath warmed her face, she fought a shiver from going down her spine. "Y-yeah, I make a-all my g-gifts."

The hero flushed and pulled away from her, rubbing the back of his neck. She felt a little disappointed.

"Sorry. You don't have to get me a gift."

"Of course I do, you're my friend and I want to give you a gift."

The innocent widening of his eyes revealing his astonishment at her wanting to give him something.

His voice was so small and quiet that she almost didn't hear it. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ooohhhhh, _Purrincess_~"

Marinette yelped and shoved the black fabric that was in her lap into a box next to her, quickly closing it. Chat blinked before smirking, he stalked down the loft.

"Is that my gift~" He purred, crawling closer to her on all fours. His smirk got bigger as she started sweating.

"Mayhaps!" The bluenette shouted, kicking the box under her desk. "Don't try to sneak a peek, you sneaky furball!"

Chat snickered at her poor warning and sat down on the floor, smiling at Felix as he leapt into his lap. "I'm just teasing, I promise that I won''t peek. Oh, and I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?"

He nodded and picked Felix up, spinning around so she couldn't see what he was doing. There was some hissing and yowling from the kitten and at one point Chat hissed back.

Chat spun back into full sight and triumptly held up a disgruntled Felix.

Their cat son was stuffed into a light blue pet sweater that said "_Princess' Kitten._"

Marinette cooed and scratched Felix under the chin.

* * *

Marinette smiled down at the bundle wrapped in neon green wrapping. She already "gave" Adrien his birthday gift.

By "gave" she means left it on his desk and made herself scarce when he found it.

She placed the gift on the table next to a cupcake with an unlit candle. The bluenette snuggled down into her lounge chair and waited for Paris' resident cat hero.

After half an hour she saw his form leaping across rooftops.

"Waiting for me, Princess?" Chat landed on her railing, a huge grin on his face.

"Have a good day?" A smile appeared on her own face at his happiness, she sat up and motioned his closer.

"Very good, and getting better," He sat next to her on the lounge.

"I'm glad," Marinette pulled out a pack of matches and sparked one. His eyes followed the fire as she lit the candle. Sh shook the match out and placed it on the rim of the plate. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Chat. Happy birthday to you."

Chat blew out the candle and Marinette carefully pulled it out and placed it next to the match. He picked up the cupcake and ripped it in half, handing the bigger half to her. She blinked in surprise, but took the treat with a smile.

The hero popped his half in his mouth, purring at the taste. "Delicious, Princess!"

"Open your gift," She pushed the package closer to him impatiently, taking a bite of her half. "Let me know if I have to adjust it."

Chat picked up the package and started opening it carefully, making sure his claws didn't tear anything.

He held up the black bundle and it unrolled, revealing a black hoodie.

The hoodie had green cat eyes in the middle and cute cat ears on the hood. He pulled it close and rubbed his face against the material, a short purr escaping at how soft it was.

"Look in the pocket."

Chat glanced at the bluenette, who finished her half of the cupcake, and reached into the pocket.

He pulled out a black mask made out of the same material as the hoodie. "What's this for?"

"I know it must take a lot of energy to stay transformed. S-so I made a hoodie and mask so you don't have to waste energy while over," Marinette nervously pulled at her pigtails. "I-I'm not trying to find your identity o-or anything! Um-"

"Princess, I love it!" Chat leapt to his feet with a goofy grin."I need to try it on right now!"

She giggled as he dived down into her room.

"Silly kitty."


	5. Day Five: CookingBaking

****I'm glad you love their cat son, Izzy! Cause he's not leaving any time soon! ****

****I hope you all appreciate the fact I actually looked up a food recipe for this even THOUGH I ENEDED UP NOT DESCRIBING THE COOKING PROSSESS STAR WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!****

****...I looked up the recipe DURING my math class too...****

* * *

****Day Five: Cooking/Baking****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

When Chat dropped down into Marinette's room, the girl wasn't in her room.

But the mouth watering scent of food very much _was_.

Following the scent and feeling a pang of hunger in his stomach, he snuck down into the living room.

Marinette hummed as she moved around the kitchen, looking like she was in her own little world.

"Reow," Felix rubbed against his ankles before trotting into the kitchen and demanding food, loudly.

"No, silly kitty-cat," Marinette giggled and nudged Felix away with her bare foot, she looked up and saw Chat. "Hey, Kitty!"

"Hello, Princess," He grinned, taking a deep breath. "Whatever you're cooking smells amazing."

"Beef stew, it's simmering right now," She grinned at him. "Want to stay for dinner?"

Chat hesitated. "What about your parents?"

She waved his concern away. "They're doing something with friends. I'm on my own for dinner tonight."

He grinned. "Okay, need any help?"

Marinette tilted her head in thought. "Yeah, can you grab some bread from the bakery?"

"As you wish, Princess," Chat gave an extravagant bow and spun on his heels.

"Wait."

He froze and glanced back at her.

Marinette had a hand on her hip, an amused and sassy smirk on her lips. "Forget to change, Kitty?"

Chat's ear folded against his head and a sheepish smile came across his face. "I'll change after I get the bread."

She gave an amused hum and turned back to her stew.

The cat hero made hi trip down to the bakery quick, just snagging the most delicious looking loaf and going back to the apartment.

"Your knight has brought back a prize!" Chat dramatically placed the loaf on a plate on the counter.

"Such a good kitty," Marinette stopped stirring the stew in favor of scratching his hair. "Go get dressed, dinner is almost ready."

He pouted when she moved her hand away, but he quickly rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Claws In!"

In a flash of green, Adrien stood in the bathroom. He started to pull the hoodie over his head.

"You seem in a hurry to get back out there."

Adrien pulled his head through, narrowing his eyes at a smug Plagg. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The kwami shrugged carelessly. "You've been getting awfully attached to your Princess lately. It's almost looks like you _like _her~"

The blond scoffed as he pulled on the mask, looking in the mirror and adjusting it. "Marinette is just a good friend."

"A good friend you visit every other night."

"I'm in love with Ladybug," Adrien insisted, flipping his hood up.

Plagg scoffed. "Whatever. Just try and get me some of that cheese bread."

"Sure."

The kwami zipped into the hoodie pocket. Chat rolled his eyes and opened the bathroom door.

"Soups on, Princess."

"Felix is getting your bowl for that pun."


	6. Day Six: AdoptionFamily

***Mushu-level rises up from the grave* I LIVE!**

* * *

**Day Six: Adoption/Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Tears slid down Chat's face as he flew through the chilly night air. His feet skimmed the roofs before he leapt to another one.

"_Disappointment."_

"_I raised him better than this."_

Chat choked on a sob and stumbled, he quickly righted himself and leapt onto a balcony. He fell to his knees and let out his sorrow in tears and screams.

Resting his forehead against the ground, Chat closed his eyes as his sobs turned into whimpers. A rumble started in his chest to comfort himself.

"Chat?"

The hero shot his head up and he looked at the owner of the balcony with wide watery eyes.

Marinette scrambled up and crawled over to her friend, she sat on her legs next to him.

"Hey, Princess!" Chat turned his head away and started frantically wiping away his tears. "Fancy seeing-"

He paused when a small hand cupped his cheek and slowly guided him to look at her.

Marinette's hand fell away from his cheek and she opened her arms, calm understanding on her face. "Come here, Kitty."

Chat tackled her in a hug, causing them to fall over but he didn't care. He hid his face in her neck and started crying again.

The same small, comforting hand appeared in his hair. Her nails massaged his scalp in way that would normally make him purr in happiness.

He focused his enhanced hearing on her heartbeat.

_Ba-dum._

The rhythmic beating of her heart soothed him. He slowly calmed down. Sobs turning to sniffles.

Chat's arms loosened around Marinette's waist, but didn't unwrap them from around her.

He realized she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. One of her hands was in his hair and her other one rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder.

Her voice blessed his ears.

"_It's okay, Kitty. Just let it all out. It's okay to cry._"

Chat let out a breath, he relaxed against the bluenette.

"You don't have to talk about it," Marinette whispered into his human ear. "Do you want anything?"

"No," He croaked, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I like this."

"I'll give you as many hugs as you want, Kitty."

"_Marinette?"_

Chat tensed when he heard Marinette' mother enter the girl's bedroom. He moved to get up, but Marinette tightened her grip. He looked at her in surprise.

"Mama!" The bluenette called down. "I have a friend in need of the Cheng Special Hot Chocolate."

"_Oh, is Chat Noir here?"_

The hero blinked in shock, green eyes staring at the hatch.

"Yeah!"

"_Okay, dear."_

Chat listened as Sabine's footsteps got quieter. "Your parents know?"

"Yeah," Marinette sighed, her hand started scratching his scalp again. "They talked to me after we fought a while ago. Said they've known for a while."

"Oh."

"They were just waiting for when you were comfortable enough to meet them."

Chat perked up, his eyes turned to look at the side of his friend's face. "Really?"

The bluenette hummed as she nodded.

"Your parents trust me to be in your room with you? Alone?"

Marinette blushed and flicked one of his cat ears, earning a playful hiss. "They trust me enough that I won't let anything happen and I trust you to not try anything."

Chat's heart warmed at the words '_I trust you.' _He was honored that she trusted him.

"Here you go," Sabine climbed up to the balcony, she eyed the slightly suggestive position they were in, but didn't say anything. Only smiled as she put a plate with two to-go cups on the table. "Cheng Chocoa Specials and a few leftover pastries."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Thank you, Miss Cheng."

"Please, call me Sabine, dear," The mother gave him a warm smile before she climbed back down.

Marinette giggled. "I think my mom just adopted you."

"Really?" Chat's chest warmed up again.

"Really?"


	7. Day Seven: Roommates

**My original transcript of this chapter is at the bottom. **

* * *

**Day Seven: Roommates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

"You are basically my roommate at this point."

Chat glanced up at Marinette where she was at her loft. He lazily flipped through one of her old sketchbooks, the tip of his belt tail flicking around contently. "Really? I've never had a roommate before."

The bluenette shrugged, stretching across her bed. "I've heard it can be nice and sometimes it's a nightmare. Depends on the roommate."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I feel I would be a decent roommate."

"I think I would be a nightmare," Chat chuckled. "I have zero domestic skills."

Marinette giggled, resting her head on her arm. "While domestic skills are a small part, I think it's more of being a decent person. Which I believe you have down."

"Awww thanks, Princess~"

"REOW!"

Both turned to look at Felix, who glared at them from his empty food dish.

"Felix is not a decent roommate," Marinette laughed and pushed herself up, but stopped when Chat hopped to is feet from the chaise.

"Don't worry, _Purrincess_. Cat dad's got this."

"Okay."

Bluebell eyes watched Chat as he filled the food dish and coo over Felix.

A gentle smile came across her lips and a borderline lovesick expression on her face.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened.

_Oh no._

* * *

**OG Chapter: **

Marinette: "And they were roommates."

Chat: "Oh my god, they were roommates."


	8. Day Eight: Mittens for Kittens

**Sort of based on something I want to do in IRL, but the ending would happen to me.**

* * *

**Day Eight: Mittens for Kittens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Marinette' giggles sounded a little more on the maniacal side and it honestly scared Tikki a bit.

"So what are you making?" The kwami landed on her chosen's head, leaning forward to try and see what she was making.

"You'll see, Tikki."

Tikki pouted cutely, but only nuzzled into the bluenette's hair for a nap.

* * *

"So...whatcha makin'?"

Marinette yelped and fell off the bench as Alya leaned back, laughing her head off. The bluenette gave her best friend a pouty glare and silent snickers filled the classroom.

"I'm sorry, girl. You were so focused that I couldn't resist!" Alya took a breath as her friend sat back in her seat. "What are you working on that has you so focused?"

Unbeknownst to the girls, Adrien stared at his papers but didn't write anything. He strained his ears to listen to the conversation behind him.

"Just some cute accessories for Felix."

"Really? Oooooh, let me see!"

Marinette's giggles was like the gentle chime of bells to his ears, a soft grin came upon his lips with the noise. "Sure."

Alya picked up the sketchbook and held it close to her face. She looked at whatever was on the page and snickered. "Girl, he is going to suffocate you in your sleep for this."

"It'll be worth it."

"What about this set?" The brunette leaned over and pointed at a section of the page.

"Oh, that's a matching set for someone else."

Adrien perked up, his Princess was making something for someone. But who…

"Really? Who?"

"Um, the one who gave me Felix." Marinette nervously took her sketchbook back and quickly closed it. "I thought it would be cute…"

The blond gripped his pen tighter. For Chat Noir? For...him?

"Who gave you Felix anyway? You've never told me."

"Um...a close friend who visits every once in-a-while."

Adrien snorted but covered it with a cough when his classmates looked at him. They quickly went back to their groups to chatter, and not do their work.

_Every once in-a-while? More like two to four times a week!_

"And I haven't met them yet?" Alya playfully winked.

"He's uh, shy…"

Adrien coughed again, earning a glance from Nino.

"Dude, you should get that cough checked out."

* * *

Chat was excited as he ran across rooftops towards Marinette's.

_His Princess wan making him another gift. One that __**matches **__with their cat son! His Princess is so amazing!_

Chat's eyes widened and he landed on a roof in a screeching halt.

Since when did he start referring to Marinette as _his _Princess? He already had his Lady, it seemed...assholeish thing o think. He isn't that type of cat.

Chat shook his head and continued on his way. He just had to remember that he was in love with Ladybug and that Marinette was a good friend, an easy solution.

He landed on Marinette's balcony and scurried over to the trap door. The lights were on. Kneeling down, the hero pressed a cat ear to the door...no voices besides Marinette's.

Knocking as a warning, Chat opened the trap door and fell onto her bed. He rolled to lay on his stomach and buried his face in her comforter. His head popped up.

"Hello, _Purrincess_~"

"Hey, Kitty," Marinette leaned back in her desk chair to try and see him. "Get changed so I can show you a surprise."

"You spoil me," Chat reluctantly rolled off her bed and climbed down the loft. He grabbed his hoodie and sweatpants, disappearing down the trap door to the bathroom.

With the hero busy, Marinette started.

She scooped Felix out of his cat bed, earning an annoyed trill from the kitten. Setting him on her lap, she reached out a hand for two little green mittens.

"You'll hate me for this, but please don't scratch me," The bluenette gently, but firmly held a front paw and slipped a mitten on.

Felix realized what was happening and gave an angry meow, trying to pull his uncovered paw from Marinette's grip. When she slipped on the last mitten he lunged forward and bit her thumb, hard enough to hurt but not to bleed.

Marinette yelped and released his paw, she flicked his ear in revenge.

"I win anyway."

She set Felix free on her desk and watched as he waddled around.

"I'm back~" Chat walked back up, a plate of cookies in his hand, his eyes went to the pissed off kitten. "Why is Felix angry?"

"I made him mittens," Marinette smiled as he set the plate down next to her. "And he doesn't like them."

The hero snickered. "He looks cute."

"Well," The bluenette opened a drawer and pulled out a matching pair of mittens, but human sized. "My two kitties can be cute together!"

Chat's eyes widened and he slowly grabbed the mittens, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers.

He was about to put them on, but Felix hissed and knocked the plate of cookies on the ground.

"Oh you little-"

* * *

That night Marinette woke up to Felix's paws covering her nose and mouth.


	9. Day Nine: Ice Skating

**I cheated a little with this one, but enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Nine: Ice Skating **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Marinette heard the knock before Chat crashed into her room.

"Princess!" He rolled down her loft. "Princess, Princess, Princess!"

The bluenette snapped out of her surprise and stood up from her chaise. "What? Chat, what's happening?"

"I _have _to show you this anime!" He shoved a DVD case in her hands and bounced in place, excitement very obvious.

Marinette looked at the cover, a smile on her face.

_Yuri! On Ice._

"Tell me about it," She walked over to her computer and closed her tab, opening the movie program.

"Okay so, it's about this ice skater named Yuri who asked to be trained by a world-renowned ice skater named Viktor."

Marinette hummed for him to continue. She opened the DVD case and put the first disc in the computer.

"And there is this Russian skater also named Yuri, but everyone calls him Yurio."

"You've convinced me, Kitty," Marinette giggled as the main menu popped up on her screen. "Do you want to set up the fort or get the snacks?"

Chat perked up. "I'll do the fort."

The bluenette nodded and walked down the stairs. "You know where the extra blankets are!"

Marinette flicked the lights for the kitchen on and grabbed the biggest plate they had. Her parents decided to turn in early so she did her best to be as quiet as possible while loading the plate. The pile of pastries was large, like the size of her head large. Snatching up two water bottles, flicking the lights off, she tried not to fall and spill everything.

"I don't know how long we'll watch it so I just grabbed…" Marinette trailed off as she looked at what Chat has created.

It was less of a fort and more of a nest. Blankets were piled on her floor with pillows lining them. Chat sat in the middle with her fuzziest blanket wrapped around him and a pleased smile on his face.

"You're a purr-ito," The bluenette joked as she set the food and drinks on the floor in front of the nest. "Everything ready?"

"Yep, come on, _Purrincess_!"

"Okay, okay," She grinned and pressed play. She sat in the empty spot next to Chat and pulled a blanket over herself.

It's a good thing she already changed into her pajamas, she always falls asleep during movie nights.

* * *

Chat was watching the third episode with rapt attention until he felt a weight on his shoulder.

He looked down to see Marinette peacefully asleep on his shoulder, blanket having fallen off her shoulder when she moved. With a soft smile, he reached over and pulled her blanket back over her. His tail circled around her back and the tip rested lightly on her thigh.

Two more episodes later and she moved from his shoulder to his lap.

Chat gently ran his claws through her hair, no longer paying attention to the show.

Marinette was just...so cute when asleep.

Her nose wrinkled at whatever she was dreaming about and her mouth was opened a bit. She looked so peaceful and calm.

He stopped petting her when the bluenette groaned and shifted. Her brow furrowed and a frown on her once peaceful face. Her fingers and feet twitched.

Chat frowned. Was she having a nightmare?

Marinette moaned and clenched her fist, tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

Felix crawled out from under the chaise and climbed into the nest. He trotted up to Marinette and curled up against her chest, a loud purr emanating from the small kitten.

The bluenette's fist relaxed, but the tears fell down her face. A whimper escaped his sleeping Princess.

Chat started to gently scratch her scalp, making sure not to scratch her. He followed Felix's lead and a rumble vibrated his chest.

Marinette's whimpers slowly stopped and she relaxed. She nuzzled her face into his stomach.

"It's okay, Princess," In a bold move, he leaned down and gave her hair a brief kiss.

A sleepy smile appeared on her face.

His heart skipped a beat.

Green eyes widened.

_Oh no._

* * *

**AND THEY BOTH REALIZED!**


	10. Day Ten: Victorian AU

**I really cheated with this one, but it leads up to the next chapter soooooooooooo.**

* * *

**Day Ten: Victorian AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Marinette's tongue cutely blepped out as as she focused on the Victorian style dress on her mannequin. She took a step back and gave the dress a once over and smiled, pleased with her work. A knock from her balcony made her look up.

"Come in!" The bluenette called out as she picked up her phone, texting Alya that her dress was almost done.

"Evening, _Purrincess_~" Chat flopped on her bed. "What are we doing this _feline _night?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at the puns, but he still caused her smile. "Just finishing up this dress."

His head perked up. "For a special occasion?"

"My friend, Alya, wanted a unique style for the Masked Ball next week. So she asked me to make it.

Chat rested his head on his arms. He was very well aware of the Masked Ball that was happening at the school. His Father decided that the Ball was irrelevant and forbid him from going.

"Are you going?"

The bluenette shrugged, not looking particularly happy. "I'm apart of the planning committee, I kind of have to go."

He blinked and frowned. "You don't want to go?"

"No one asked me," She muttered, eyes staring at the ground. "It's not fun to go to a dance by yourself."

"No one asked you?" Chat asked in disbelief, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"Everyone either was asked or isn't going," Marinette sat on her desk chair, a frown on her face as she stared at her hands in her lap. "So I'm the only one in class going alone."

Chat stared down at her thoughtfully.


	11. Day Eleven: Mask Ball

**Whoops, my hand slipped.**

* * *

**Day Eleven: Mask Ball**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Marinette wasn't the type to go to parties.

The music was loud, everyone was brushing up against her, and her friends were off dancing.

She stood off to the side, a corner that was away from the crowd.

The bluenette decided to be a little bold and wore a scarlet red dress, a matching red mask on her face. The dress stopped just above her knees and the sleeves were see through.

Tikki gave a gentle buzz from where she hid in Marinette's bun. "You look very pretty, Marinette."

"Thanks, Tikki," It made her nervous just how loudly she had to talk just for the kwami to hear her. "At least I'm not completely alone."

"You can always leave early."

"I have to help clean up," Marinette carefully moved along the edge of the crowd to reach the stairs. She quickly walked up them and retreated to the corner next to Miss Bustier's classroom door.

She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, taking her mask off.

"Just a few more hours," Marinette rested her head against the wall. "You can do this." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Are you okay, _Purrincess_?"

The bluenette snapped her eyes open and swerved her head towards the familiar voice.

Chat Noir stood in front of her, a smirk on his face. His ears and mask were on, but he had a white button up under a black vest and black dress pants. His hair was messy, but coordinated messy.

"Chat?" She whispered, his cat ears twitched.

His smirk fell and a concerned look came over. He took a step closer and held a hand out to her. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," She shot back.

Chat let out a laugh. "It's me, _Purrincess_."

Marinette smiled and took his hand, it was grounding. "I'm okay, just...overwhelmed. What are you doing here?"

The hero smirked again and gave a dramatic bow. "I couldn't bare the thought of my Princess being alone at a dance." He gave her knuckles a light kiss. "So I decided to keep her company."

"How chivalrous," She pulled her hand back and carefully pulled her mask back on.

Chat blinked. With all the red and the mask, his Princess had a strong resemblance to his Lady…

He perished the thought. Ever since he realized he had feelings for Marinette, his brain was projecting Ladybug onto her. It wasn't fair to either girl.

"Care to dance, Princess?" Chat bent his arm.

Marinette grinned and tightly rested her hand on his bicep. "Can we stay up here?"

"Of course."

A new song started and he turned to face her. Her hands rested on his shoulders and his on her waist.

"Those hands better not travel, Kitty," They started to sway.

"I am a gentlecat," He spun her. "Not a stray like you believe."

"With how many times you show up on my balcony for food, you're a stray at heart."

"You wound me," A flash a red over her shoulder caught his eye and he looked up.

His cat-like eyes met the panicked blue eyes of a red kwami.

* * *

**I've went to one (1) high school dance and I'm a Junior. **


	12. Day Twelve: Post Reveal

***evil cackle***

* * *

**Day Twelve: Post Reveal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART**

* * *

"Chat, what are you-" Marinette turned her head and saw Tikki. She froze and spoke the only word that came to mind. "Shit."

"Sounds about right," Chat whispered, still in shock and awe.

_Marinette was Ladybug._

_His Princess was his Lady._

The bluenette pulled away and the red kwami flew to hide in her hair again. She looked around before grabbing his hand and yanking him into Miss Bustier's classroom, slamming the door shut.

The silence between the two was deafening. Chat shifted awkwardly and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why?"

Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "Why, what?"

"Why did you keep inviting me to hang out when you were determined to keep our identities a secret?" His voice was a whisper.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and inhaled deeply. "At first, I thought it was a bad idea. It put my identity at risk, but...the more you came over the more I enjoyed our time together and the worry just...went away. The reason I didn't want a reveal was because it put our friends and families in danger if Hawk Moth found out. Despite what some on the internet might think, I knew you wouldn't be disappointed in me or something."

Chat took in every word she spoke. His heart swelled at her admission of enjoying their time together and her faith in him.

"I guess I should reveal who I am."

Marinette shook her head and stepped forward, taking his hand in her's. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Another time, Kitty. One reveal is enough for me tonight."

"Okay," He squeezed back. "Can I freak out now?"

Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. "Go ahead, but if you want to get back to dancing you'll have to make it quick."

"_I can believe I flexed at you!_"


	13. Day Thirteen: Villain

**Day Thirteen: Villain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

"My Lady?"

Marinette hummed, but didn't look up from what she was working on at her desk.

Chat laid sprawled across her chaise, his tail twitching from the deep thinking session he was currently having. "What is your definition of a villain?"

The bluenette paused and looked up, she spun her desk chair around and looked at her partner in concern. "What brought this on, Kitty?"

He shrugged, one of his arms hanging off the edge of the furniture, claws hovering over the floor. "Just some deep thinking I've been doing."

Marinette didn't look like she believed him, but crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes drifted off to stare out her window. "I guess I see a villain as someone that hurts others because they gain something from it and they enjoy doing it."

"I've been thinking how deep the definition of '_villain_' can be," Chat started. "I looked it up, and the online definition of villain is "_a cruelly malicious person who is involved in or devoted to wickedness or crime; scoundrel." _and while it is close. I don't think it's the true definition."

"Well, words and definitions are just a concept humans use to label something because that's how we comprehend things," The bluenette shrugged. "Most words are up to the interpretation of the user." She paused. "What is _your _definition of a villain?"

"Someone who has power and decided to use it to harm others," The cat hero answered. "The words _Villain _and _Monster _are both kind of loose terms. Like Hawk Moth is a villain, but he can't really be considered a monster because he hasn't done something truly monsterous yet."

"We still don't know his motive yet," Marinette pointed out. "He wants to make some kind of wish with our Miraculous. Master Fu once told me that there's a price with making a wish."

Chat's ears flicked towards her and he looked at her. "Oh? What's the price?"

"Remember Markov?" At her partner's nod, she continued. "He wanted our Miraculous to become human, but the price for him to become human would be that someone else would lose their humanity."

"Wow," Chat whispered. "Imagine what the price would be to bring someone back from the dead."

"Someone would have to die," Marinette confirmed. "I feel like the Universe would play some kind of trick too. In order to bring someone back from the dead, someone close to you would have to die or their loved one would die."

"The Universe is a vase and unknown entity," Tikki spoke up from the plate of cookies she was snacking on. "But also a very powerful one. It does not like it when others mess with space or time, and life or death. You are what you are, it likes to play cruel tricks on those who try and change that."

"Has anyone made a wish before?" Chat asked, his cat ears at attention to hear the red kwami's response.

Tikki's eyes glazed over as she remembered a different time. "Once, a long time ago. A woman once wished for a child since her other two had died, along with someone else's child dying. The child she wish for became a very cruel man, he killed many innocent people and caused disruption in the world."

"Who was it?"

"Someone who is long since dead," Tikki shook her head and gave the two a stern look. "I don't want you two thinking too deeply on these type of things, you are young children who still have a lot to understand about the world."

"Yes, Ma'am," The two humans chorused at the same time. They looked at each other in shock before bursting out laughing, Tikki giving a slight giggle.

"Don't call me '_Ma'am_'! I'm only over five thousand years old!"

* * *

**After a Wiki search I decided that the wished child was Hitler.**


	14. Day Fourteen: Angst

**Day Fourteen: Angst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

She felt dirty and guilty.

Every time she looked at Chat or Adrien she was reminded of her feelings for them, then she remembered her love for the other boy.

Tikki said that liking two boys at the same time doesn't mean she's cheating on either one of them or anything, but Marinette can't help but feel guilty and internalize it.

It's not fair to either Chat or Adrien.

Chat seems like the obvious choice because he does have feelings for her and it doesn't look like Adrien is going to return her feelings. Which she can accept, she does want him to be happy and if that isn't with her than so be it.

Doesn't stop it from hurting though.

Ever since Marinette realized her feelings for her partner was more than platonic, the guilty has never left her mind or heart.

With a sigh Marinette stood up from her desk and grabbed her purse.

"Tikki, we're going for a walk. I need some fresh air to clear my head."

* * *

**Hahah, a really short chapter cause I hit a bad block for this fic. Oops.**


	15. Day Fifteen: Found

**Oh look, a soft chapter that will give you tooth rot.**

* * *

**Day Fifteen: Found**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

"Found you."

Marinette jumped with a yelp, she spun around but relaxed when she saw it was a smirking Chat. She gave him a glare and walked away.

"Wow, wow, wow," Chat leapt down from the street light he was on and quickly sped up to walk beside his partner. "What's got your wings in a twist, Princess?"

The bluenette let out a long breath and glanced at him, her bluebell eyes were tired. Like she hasn't slept well in a while. "I just...have a lot on my mind."

The hero frowned at her in concern. His chest tightened and he was upset because she was. "Anyway I can help?"

"...walk with me?"

"Of course, Princess."

They walked together in silence, ignoring the pointed whispers of the people they passed and the sounds of camera shutters.

"Chat, I care about you, a lot. And not all of it is platonic," Marinette started, not looking at him. She was instead staring up at the beautiful blue sky.

Chat's eyes brightened and an excited grin light up his face.

"But I also have a huge crush on one of my classmates."

The hero's grin fell into a gentle smile, but his eyes were still bright. "You're stuck between two people."

Marinette hummed and nodded, still not looking at him.

"I understand how you feel, Princess," Chat softly told her. "When I started getting feelings for Marinette, there was a point in time where I was conflicted with my feelings for both girls."

"How'd you decide?" The bluenette whispered, eyes now staring at the sidewalk in front of her. She effortlessly dodged a man that didn't notice her.

"Tikki accidently revealed you while trying to give us time alone."

A snort escaped the girl. "That doesn't exactly help."

"Sorry," Chat chuckled. He stopped and grabbed her shoulders, angling her to face him and their eyes met. "Take some time to think about it, spend some alone time with me and your crush and whoever you feel will treat you like the princess you are and love you the most, you go for them and don't look back. Okay?"

Marinette's eyes grew wet and she moved forward and hugged her partner. "Thank you, Kitty."

The hero chuckled her hugged her back. "No problem, Princess. This just gives me an excuse to sweep you off your feet and woo you."

Her giggles brought a loving smile to his face.


	16. Day Sixteen: Ghosts

**I absolutely LOVE ghosts stories and haunted stuff. So I decided to turn "Ghosts" into "Ghost Stories."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day Sixteen: Ghosts**

**Disclaimer: I not now own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

"I've never heard a ghost story before."

Marinette spun around in her desk chair, a very serious look on her face. Chat was startled at how intense it suddenly became.

"Umm, Princess?"

The bluenette stood up and quickly moved over to her window, closing the curtains. She spun around the pointed at her partner.

"You," He stood at attention. "Make another nest or something while I go get a flashlight."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chat saluted as Tikki and Plagg giggled from their spot on the loft railing. He shot them a look as Marinette walked down stairs.

"Marinette is a very big fan of horror stories," Tikki floated down as Chat started gathering pillows and blankets, placing them on the floor strategically. "She is very good at making them too. You're in for a treat."

"Really?" The hero stepped back to admire him work. He stepped into the nest, circled that area he chose, and sat down with a satisfied look on his face. "I'm excited. This feels like a sleepover even if it's the middle of the day. I've never had a sleepover before."

He perked up at the sound of Marinette's footsteps stomping up the stairs. She held a flashlight triumphantly in one hand. "Found one!"

"I'm ready, Princess," Chat patted the spot in front of him, the comfiest part of the nest he made just for her. She smiled and flicked off the lights. Plopping down in her spot, she turned on the flashlight to illuminate her face in a slightly ominous way.

"I'm not sure you are, Kitty," The bluenette winked before her face got serious. "I heard this story from someone I met online a few years ago, so I'm going to tell it in his point of view."

The hero nodded and leaned forward, an excited smile on his face. Marinette took a deep breath.

* * *

"_I've told this to a select few. And while "creepiest/scariest" is subjective, in the context of my life, it truly is the creepiest and scariest unsolved mystery."_

"_I was a freshmen in high school in my home town of La Crosse, Wisconsin. I was sleeping over at my friend Tom's house. We were watching a movie in his living room when he suddenly got a phone call. I watched as he listened to what was being said on the other line. I watched as emotion poured over his face as he threw the phone across the room. After moments of crying, he told me that a boy at my school had committed suicide. Now, I knew this boy only through seeing him in the halls. My friend Tom and I didn't go to the same high school but Tom had gone to middle school with this boy. Apparently, Tom bullied him during those years. He wasn't proud of it, and to be honest, I was pretty surprised because he was a great guy."_

* * *

Chat frowned and shifted his legs, this made his a little uncomfortable. Even if Tom had regrets.

* * *

"_He had utter remorse."_

"_We decided to sneak out and go for a walk. The year was roughly 1990. Maybe 1991. We were freshmen in high school. Now, sneaking out was nothing new. We always did it. At the time, we weren't into drugs, alcohol, or partying. We just liked the freedom of walking the streets at night. The discussions were always great. Normally, we'd go walk through the big cemetery that was near my house. It was behind the train tracks that still run through La Crosse to this day. We loved the danger of the cemetery. The scares. We were kids. It was a rite of passage. As we walked along the train tracks, leading to the cemetery, we stopped. To this day, I can't explain why. We had walked into that cemetery dozens of times… and on scarier nights."_

"_For whatever reason, we didn't want to go in there. I don't know if the thought of death on our minds due to my classmate's suicide was a factor. Perhaps. Regardless, without really saying anything to each other, we stopped, turned around, and decided to head down a nearby street. Now, in retrospect, I do have to say that throughout this walk, things seemed off. There wasn't a car in sight. This was suburbia. Even walking through the town's main street was odd because there just weren't any cars. Odd. It was roughly after midnight. It was a weekend night. Where was everybody? Perhaps just a strange coincidence."_

"_Lastly, there was something in the air. Both Tom and I felt it. We even brought it up."_

""_**It feels weird tonight. The air. The lights."**_"

* * *

Chat leaned forward, completely invested in the story.

* * *

"_So we decided to walk down a dead end street. At the end of the street was a ditch with a simple up, down, and up trail that led to the street that I lived on. Simple enough. Keep in mind, as I get into the horrifying part of this story, that we were in the suburbs. These weren't old, creepy houses with strange individuals. And the trees were small. It wasn't a brand new development, but it wasn't that old either. So as Tom and I are walking down this street, we're looking down to the road beneath our feet as we talk. I don't remember the exact conversation at this particular moment. Perhaps we were talking about the tragedy of that night. But it could just have easily been about Star Wars or Akira."_

"_As we approached the dead end, which was a few houses away… Tom and I suddenly stopped. We did so at the same time without saying one word to each other. Our heads slowly turned towards each other, both sensing something. The hair on our arms and backs of our necks standing high. Then our gaze slowly moved forward in unison, slightly to the right."_

"_That's when we saw it."_

"_About two houses away, in a virtually barren front yard of a suburban home, besides some bushes, was a DARK FIGURE. It was someone or something in dark robes. No face. No features at all. Just the robe."_

"_Now, this figure didn't acknowledge us. Not yet. It instead walked or moved in a certain way. I can't articulate it correctly. As if it was walking in circles slowly… without really walking. It held something that was blowing in the wind. And yes, the wind picked up a little bit as well. Another odd element was the light that illuminated it somewhat. There was a street light a few houses up, but it wasn't strong enough to illuminate this figure as it was. Tom and I were frozen. In fact, I'm almost frozen as I write this. It's been awhile since I have thought about this night. So there we stood, frozen in fear, staring at this dark figure moving, yet doing so without moving. And it was holding something. Or perhaps what was blowing in the wind was more of its robe. I'm not sure."_

"_We stared at this… thing… for I don't know how long… until…"_

"_IT STOPPED AND SUDDENLY LOOKED UP AT US, as if finally alarmed by our presence!"_

* * *

There was a dull thud that made Chat jump with a catlike yelp. They looked over to see Felix on Marinette's desk, licking his paw next to a knocked over cup full of pencils.

Marinette giggled. "A bit wound up, Kitty?"

"Go on!" He urged her.

* * *

"_That was enough for us. We ran away as fast as we could. We cut through a side street that was to lead us to a parallel street towards my neighborhood. This street lead to a slight hill. As we rounded the corner and started running up the hill in a panic… We stopped. Because on top of that hill, we saw another dark figure with its arms raised. We turned around and ran away in the direction of Tom's house, which at this distance was at least five miles away."_

"_We ran. Time stood still."_

"_The next thing I remember, we're lying in the middle of a courtyard of some other neighborhood that we'd never been in, gasping for breath. We sat up and without saying a word, we walked in silence back to his house. The air felt normal again. Although we felt like we were in a haze of sorts. Albeit out of danger. We fell asleep in his house. I woke up that morning and went home. A few days later, I rode my bike to the location. Perhaps it was shadow play? Perhaps there was a certain tree or bush or maybe a For Sale sign or something that made it look like there was something else there?"_

"_Nothing. It was an open yard."_

"_Tom and I didn't speak of that night for a long time. Years later when I brought it up, he replied, "Yeah. What the hell was that?" As if no time had passed. What was it? I have no idea. We hadn't taken any drugs. We hadn't been drinking any alcohol. I often wonder if it could have been a haunting, a specter, a ghost, etc. Maybe it was an alien abduction or sighting. We saw no craft but there was that unexplained light. Or maybe it was some other kids messing with us. But how would they have known we were coming? How could they be so prepared?"_

"_I just don't know. That was roughly 24 years ago, give or take. And yes, this IS a true story…"_

"_Sadly, my best friend Tom passed suddenly a few months ago. I thought of this night during his funeral. I thought of returning to that site. I thought of the odd coincidence of unexpected and surprising death, just like my classmate that night. Is there a connection? Were we seeing some future fate for one of us, which sadly fell upon my best friend Tom? Was this all some dual hallucination (In my mind, no way)? It haunts me at times."_

* * *

A hand suddenly landed on Chat's shoulder and he gave a startled yowl, leaping into the air like a startled cat.

He panted as laughter filled the room. He realized Sabine had snuck up behind him and purposely scared him at the end of the story. His own laughter followed Martinette and her mother's.

"Good one, Princess! Got anymore stories?"

* * *

**The story is called "The Figure In Dark Robes" and I got it from a website called "The Occult Museum." Y'all should check it out it's super cool!**


	17. Day Seventeen: Rooftop Save

**Day Seventeen: Rooftop Save**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

She didn't see the car flying towards her balcony.

Her back was towards it as she watered some of her shyer plants.

"MARINETTE!"

A slight hum escaped her throat as she calmly glanced behind her, freezing at the sight of the car.

Time slowed.

Familiar arms wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly yanked out of the path of impact.

"Oh, Princess," Chat rested his forehead against her's, breaths coming out in unsteady pants as the adrenaline started leaving his body.

"Shh, Kitty," Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the extra height with him carrying her bridal-style making it easier. "Shh, it's okay. You saved me."

"I knew you would save me."

The war in her mind between two boys had halted.

A decision was made.

* * *

**It's 1135 on a school night after a day of two things of coffee, an energy drink, and a spike in blood pressure...let me d i e.**


	18. Day Eighteen: Balconies

**Day Eighteen: Balconies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Marinette gave a pleased hum and burrowed deeper into h fuzzy pink blanket. She tilted her eye up to look at the glittering night sky.

Waiting.

She was waiting.

"Greetings, dear Princess~"

She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, Kitty," Marinette smiled into her mug as Chat plopped onto the end of her lounge chair. "You're in a good mood."

"I had a great day and I get to end it with seeing your beautiful face, my Lady," Chat leaned towards her with a toothy grin.

The bluenette hummed again and set her mug on the table next to her. "We have to talk, Kitty."

The hero's happy face fell and he looked scared, it made her heart twist painfully knowing she caused that.

"I promise it's not a bad talk," She giggled nervously and Chat's face relaxed. "Remember when we had a conversation about me choosing?"

Chat paused and leaned back, a gentle look directed at her. He whispered. "Did you choose?"

Marinette nodded.

"How."

She gave a watery smile. "We've had our ups and downs. He scares the shit out of me when he takes hits in battle for me, but he always believes that I can fix it. His smile tells me that everything is going to be okay and once in a blue moon his stupid puns will make me laugh."

"Really?" The hero whispered in awe, his heart growing warm at her words.

"Really," She smiled and reached her hand out towards him. He met her half way and their fingers laced together. "I trust you with my life, and I believe I can trust you with my heart."

"Of course," Chat leaned towards her again, this time she did the same. "May I?"

"You better."

Their lips met.

* * *

**IT'S OFFICAL. **


	19. Day Nineteen: Flowers

**Day Nineteen: Flowers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Felix let out a stream of adorable sneezes after shoving his nose in the sunflowers Chat brought for Marinette.

Chat laughed while Marinette recorded the adorable scene, his tail was wrapped loosely around her waist as she sat on his lap.

"Times like this make up for when he's a little jerk," The bluenette laughed.


	20. Day Twenty: Pranks

**Day Twenty: Pranks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

"My La-_REOW!_"

Marinette smirked at the yowl that her boyfriend-_Ohmygodshehadaboyfriend_\- let out when he fell right into her trap.

"Is this saran wrap?!" Chat stumbled down the stairs to her loft, shaking his hand and foot where each had a piece of saran wrap stuck to them.

"Yep," She popped the 'p' and spun around in her desk chair. "Enjoy my prank, Kitty?"

The hero looked at her with a mix of awe and betrayal. "I didn't know you had it in you."

The bluenette laughed. "If you ask Alya, she'll tell you not to take cookies from me unless they were requested or my parents made them."

"Here I thought you were sweet and innocent, not an evil bone in your body," Chat growled and was finally able to get the saran wrap off his hand and foot. He sighed in relief and crumbled the wrap together, throwing it away. "Who corrupted you, Princess?"

"My Mama has a vast history of pranking my Papa," She grinned, the hero felt his heart skip a beat. "I guess I picked it up."

A cheshire grin came across Chat's face. "Well now you've challenged me, my Lady. Cats are known for being sneaky."

"Bring it on, Kitten."


	21. Day Twenty-One: Cold Night

**Day Twenty-One: Cold Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

The cold night air bit at Chat's face as he bounded across the rooftops, a goofy grin on his face at the thought of seeing his girlfriend.

_His girlfriend. _The words sent pleased shivers down his spine and he sped up.

All he wanted to do was hug Marinette close and cuddle her with Felix purring next to them. He wanted to be surrounded in her scent and warmth and love. He want to hold her close and protect her from the world around them with his arms as her shield.

Sniffles and the smell of salt reached his senses when he was just a rooftop away from his Princess' balcony. He frowned and leapt onto the railing.

Marinette was leaning against her railing, her tank top and pajama pants the only things keeping her warm on the cold night. Tear tracks visible on her cheeks and goosebumps on her arms.

"Princess?" Chat quickly made it to her side and laid a comforting hand on her arm. "What happened? What's wrong? Who hurt you? I will defend your honor!"

A watery giggle escaped the bluenette and she turned her head to look at him. There was a smile on her face. "I'm okay, Kitty."

"Than...why are you crying?" He asked, confused.

A sniffle came from his girlfriend. "Sometimes you just need to take time to cry. Release the pent up emotions safely. It's rare for Hawk Moth to attack at night, so sometimes after a hard day or something, I come up here can cry."

Chat stood still, thinking deeply. His eyes looked down. "Can...can I cry too?"

Marinette's smile softened and she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Of course you can, Kitty."

The hero's vision turned blurry for a moment then warm tears fell down his cheeks. Slim arms wrapped around his waist and Marinette rested her head on his chest, letting know that she was there.

He didn't know how long they stood there, when he came back to the present he realized that Marinette was shivering in his arms.

"Oh, Princess, how long have you been out here?" Chat pulled her closer and blanketed her as best he could.

"A while," She whispered.

"Let's get you somewhere warm," He picked her up in his arms and leapt down the open trapdoor, landing on her bed. Setting her down in the soft blankets, he closed the trapdoor to keep the cold air from getting in. He noticed her still shivering and looked around for a jacket.

Spotting his jacket nearby, he snatched it up and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Hmm," Marinette hummed and put it on, taking a deep breath of his scent on the fabric.

The hoodie completely swamped her and was obviously too big, but seeing her in his jacket made Chat's inner cat purr.

_Mine. _

"Want cuddles?" Chat opened his arms as an invitation.

"Always," Marinette crawled into his arms and they moved to lay down, his head on her pillow and her's resting on his chest.

A low purr rumbled in Chat's chest and the bluenette sighed, nuzzling deeper into his embrace.

Marinette gave an adorable sneeze.

* * *

**Oops, my love of domestic relationships came out. I can only write these characters as soft I'm sorry.**


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Sick

**Day Twenty-Two: Sick**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART. **

* * *

Marinette let out another sneeze and groaned, burying herself deeper into Chat's hoodie.

"Here you go, dear," Sabine set a steaming mug of tea down on the collapsible next to the bed. She sat on the edge and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You got a pretty nasty cold."

"I hate being sick," Marinette groaned.

"I know," Her mother leaned forward and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. "If you need anything, text me, okay?"

"Okay."

With a nod, Sabine stood up and left Marinette's room, already going through a list of the bluenette's favorite soups to make.

Marinette sneezed again and closed her eyes, planning on taking a long nap.

There was a dip in her pillow as Felix curled up against the back of her neck, a purr rumbling against her skull. Tikki nuzzled the top of her head. She sighed and soon fell into a nice slumber.

When Marinette woke up she had a dull headache and familiar claws tenderly running through her hair.

"Hmmm, Kitty?"

"Hey, Princess," Chat smiled down at her. "Missed you at school so I came over to check on you."

"Such a good kitty," Marinette mumbled in a slight daze. She wrapped her arms around his waist and weakly pulled him close. "I feel better already."

The hero chuckled and leaned against her cat plush, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. Eventually he started to purr once again.

"I love it when you purr," The bluenette mumbled sleepily. " Makes me feel better."

"I heard cat purrs are the best _meow-ince._"

She gave a groan and rested her forehead against his side. "Bad kitty."


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Pillows and Blankets

**Y'all. Y'ALL. GUESS WHO'S GOING TO COMIC CON! I'M GOING WITH MY BEST FRIEND FOR ALL FOUR DAYS IN A TODOROKI COSPLAY HELLLLL YEAHHHH.**

* * *

**Day Twenty-Three: Pillows and Blankets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Marinette _hates _being sick.

To make matters worse, her Mama wrestled Chat's hoodie off of her and decided to wash it. So she didn't have her kitty or her kitty's hoodie.

She coughed and wished on her ladybug luck that Chat would show up.

A shiver made goosebumps run up her arms and Marinette wrapped her comforter around her, completely covering her except her face. Felix leapt onto the bed and meawed, pawing at the comforter. She opened it a little and the kitten crawled into her lap, a please rumble escaping him.

He curled up in the middle of her criss-crossed legs. The cat yawned before taking a nap.

A fond smile appeared on Marinette's face and she gently ran her fingers over her kitten's flank, earning a sleepy purr.

* * *

**I have tricked you, the Marichat in this chapter is a Marinette and Felix moment because I want more of their cat son around. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN FOOLED.**


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Nap Lap

**Day Twenty-Four: Nap Lap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Marinette smiled down at the superhero asleep in her lap, the hoodie and mask she made him hiding his identity. Plagg snored on her shoulder and Tikki gently buzzed on her other one.

She scratched his scalp and a rumble escaped her boyfriend, smiling in his sleep. He nuzzled her thigh and gave a blissful sigh.

It was clear to her that Chat hasn't been sleeping much recently, she suggested he stopped visiting her so often and so late. But he told her to "_perish the thought, Princess. Sleep can't keep me away from you."_

With a sigh she leaned down and kissed his forehead. The thought has crossed her mind about knowing his civilian side would make dating her kitty so much easier. But if he wasn't ready, then she'll wait until he was.

Until then, they have cuddles to catch up on.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Puss In Boots

**Day Twenty-Five: Puss In Boots**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

"You're a cat, right?"

Chat turned to look at his girlfriend, narrowing his eyes at the fact she was trying to suppress a grin. "You already know this, my Lady."

She continued. "You're suit gives you boots, correct?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You mentioned that you take fencing."

Ah, the hint he gave her to his identity. He decided that it would be fun to make some kind of scavenger hunt of it and Marinette agreed.

"I'm scared."

"So does that make you," She pointed at her computer screen, where the _Puss In Boots _movie was paused. "Puss in Boots?"

Marinette laughed at the deadpan look he gave her.

"Princess, I want a divorce."


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Fencing

**Day Twenty-Six: Fencing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

"Hold it firmly, but keep your wrist loose."

"Like this?"

"Good job, Princess!"

She grinned up at him before returning her attention to the silver baton in her hand.

"How get into the position I taught you."

The suggestive look she gave him made the hero blush bright red, but she did as instructed.

"Such dirty mind, my Lady."

"You're one to talk."

Chat gave an offended gasp and placed a hand on his chest. "I am a gentlecat!"

Marinette gave a hum that he couldn't place the meaning of. "What next, Kitty."

He cleared his throat. "Do the simple parry."

"Why are you teaching me to fence, Chat?" She did a perfect parry to her invisible opponent.

"We're expanding our horizons, Princess."

"So you want me to teach you how to use my yo-yo?" Marinette smirked at him.

"Please don't," Chat shivered at the memory of the time he attempted to use her yo-yo. So many bruises… "I don't know how you use that thing."

She shrugged. "Lots of practice and _a lot _of self-teaching."

"You're amazing, Bugaboo."

"So are you, Kitty-cat."


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Protecting You

**Day Twenty-Seven: Protecting You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

When the Akuma alarm went off Adrien's first instinct was to look for Marinette to make sure she was okay. That she was getting away to transform easily.

That wasn't what he saw.

In fact, he didn't see her at all.

Normally, this was a good sign. It meant she was transformed and probably already fighting the Akuma, which was when he would go hide and transform.

But something in his gut told him to look for _her. _Look for _my Princess_.

Adrien slipped out of the classroom and followed his instincts towards the hall that lead to the bathrooms. From the entrance of the hall he froze.

The Akuma toward over a fallen Marinette, most-likely caught her before she could transform. He made eye contact with those beautiful bluebell eyes.

Marinette's eyes widened and she gave a miniscule shake of her head.

_Don't play hero. Run._

Adrien turned his attention to the Akuma. It looked like someone from the Drama club, dressed up like Glinda The Goodwitch but instead of a bright pink dress it was dark purple.

"You would look adorable as a Munchkin! Or maybe the Wicked Witch of the East!" The Akuma pointed her wand at Marinette, ready to turn her into a character of Oz.

Before he knew it, Adrien was running down the hall.

"Claws Out!"

Marinette's eyes widened even more and her mouth fell open. The Akuma looked over, finally realizing he was there, just as the green light faded and Chat Noir body slammed her into the wall.

The hero scooped his girlfriend up and ran just as the Akuma started recuperating.

"Chat, why would you risk your identity like that?!" Marinette yelled, her arms around his neck.

"I saw you in danger!" Chat used baton to launch them over the school walls and skidded to a stop on the roof. "I was protecting you."

"Oh, Kitty," The bluenette leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's find a private place for me to transform."

"As you wish, my Lady."


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Secrets

**Day Twenty-Eight: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Marinette didn't know there was an Akuma running around until it was on her.

"All your secrets will be revealed!"

A bright light hit the bluenette and she was knocked to the ground. Pain shot through her head and she curled into herself as if that could stop the pain. Time couldn't be comprehended before something else happened.

Familiar claws gently grabbed her biceps and pulled her to sit up.

"Princess? Are you okay? What happened?"

Marinette opened her eyes and squinted up at Chat. She opened her mouth to explain the Akuma.

"I'm Ladybug."

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both her hands. Chat glanced around before scooping his girlfriend up and leaping to the rooftops.

"The Akuma got you?" He set her on her feet on the roof.

"I'm in love with you."

Chat blinked before laughing. "That isn't much of a secret, my Lady."

Marinette blushed and covered her face with her hands. She wants to _die_.

"Let's go handle this Akuma."

The blunette nodded, still covering her face.

"Spots On!"

* * *

Marinette groaned as she flopped onto her bed. Her headache was back and she couldn't stand up without feeling dizzy.

There was tapping on her trapdoor and her headache spiked with each tap.

Tikki flew up and unlocked it so the hero could drop in. "She has a really bad migraine."

"Anyway I can help?" Chat landed beside the bed, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ibuprofen in bottom drawer of vanity," Marinette lazily pointed in a random direction. By her boyfriend's laughter, it was the wrong way.

"You got it, Bugaboo."

She heard his gentle footsteps down the ladder and the sound of a drawer opening the closing.

There was a loud yelp and the sound of a drawer slamming shut.

Oh, yeah. She kept her pain medication with her menstrual supplies. She'll apologize for that later.

Marinette covered her face in slight modification. There was the sound of a drawer swiftly opening and closing. Chat came back up to the loft with a bright red face.

"Here, Princess," He handed her one pill and a glass of water. She threw back the pill and took a sip of water. "Better?"

"A bit," She rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"So...you love me?"

Marinette hid her face deeper into his shoulder. "Yes...I know we've only been dating for a few months…"

"Hey," Chat kissed her hair. "I love you too."


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Werecat

**Day Twenty-Nine: Werecat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

The Akuma hit Chat with his power before using the distraction to get away.

"Kitty?" Ladybug squatted down next to Chat, ignoring the growling and thrashing he was doing. She reached out a hand towards his shoulder.

With a roar a clawed hand slammed into her chest, Ladybug flew back with strength her partner didn't have before and hit the alley wall. She slouched against the wall and in a flash of red, Ladybug turned into Marinette.

Her chest rattled with every breath and her shoulder hurt. Marinette opened her eyes as Chat's thrashing turned more violent.

He grew bulkier, blond fur sprouted over skin and his suit ripped. His Chat ears fell off and were replaced with actual blond-furred cat ears. A tail formed and lashed around. Claws grew and gleamed in the moonlight. A powerful growl filled the air as the creature seemed to stop transforming, adjusting to his new body.

"Chat?" Marinette whispered, voice sounded hoarse.

The..._werecat _snapped his head towards her, cat-like green eyes glowing in the dark.

She froze at the intensity of those eyes. Eyes that once looked at her with so much love and adoration.

They now looked at her like she was a helpless mouse being hunted.

With a growl Chat stalked towards her, slowly and purposely. Marinette felt fear grip her heart and tried to push herself farther into the wall.

"Kitty, it's me. Marinette. Your Princess. Your Lady."

He didn't seem to acknowledge what she was saying. He was right in front of her.

He gasped as a large paw was placed on her stomach. Claws dug into her clothes and pricked at her skin.

"Adrien," Marinette breathlessly gasped, it was getting harder to breath. "Please…"

Chat growled, mouth opening to reveal rows of sharp fangs.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat as those fangs got closer to her neck. She felt his warm breath against her skin.

"Kitty…"

He stopped. His mouth closed and a nose pressed against the curve of her neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply. She shivered as a rough tongue ran over the sensitive skin.

A deep rumble of a purr escaped the werecat. He removed his paw from her diaphragm and laid beside her. Nose never moving from her neck.

Very slowly, Marinette raised a hand and began petting the soft fur on his head. The purring picked up and he licked her neck again.

"It's me, Adrien. Marinette, you girlfriend."

The purring stopped and teeth brushed against her neck. She tensed.

Sure, they've had make out sessions that involved marks being made (and she very much enjoyed them), but Chat wasn't in his right mind at the moment and she knows he would never forgive himself.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but cried out when teeth dug firmly into her neck.

"Chat!" She grabbed a handful of fur. He growled and pulled back, giving the most definitely a mark one last lick. He pulled his head away and nuzzled under her chin, purring to show how pleased he was.

The bluenette relaxed with a frustrated sigh. If she wanted to get her boyfriend back to normal and out of the instinct haze he seemed to be in, she needed to find the Akuma.

She nudged his shoulder. "Chat, the Akuma."

The werecat growled at Marinette moved, but didn't try to stop her. She used the wall to help her stand, she leaned against it with a hiss as her chest burned.

Chat immediately was up and sniffed her, trying to find where she was injured. She placed a hand on his head.

"Let's get that Akuma and fix this."

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug took a deep breath in relief when the pain in her chest disappeared in a wave of ladybugs. Her earrings gave one last beep before Ladybug disappeared in red and Marinette caught her Kwami.

"You did good, Tikki," She gently set her exhausted Kwami into her purse and closed it.

"Princess?"

Marinette spun around and smiled in relief. Chat Noir look at her in confusion.

She ran up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"You got hit my the Akuma," She whispered back, tightening her arms.

Chat froze. They had seen the were-creature rampage before before they had "cornered" the Akuma. The few people out and about at night transformed and succumbed to the powerful instincts.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

Marinette hesitated. "Can you please take me home?"

Chat nodded, scooping her up into his arms. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that, Princess."

The journey back to Marinette's was silent. Both in their own mind.

Marinette wondering how she was going to tell him.

Chat, Adrien, fearing about what he had done.

They landed on Marinette's balcony and Chat gently set her on her lounge. He kneeled beside it and looked up at her. Taking his girlfriend's hand, he gazed into her beautiful bluebell eyes. "Please."

Marinette looked at their joined hands, she ran her thumb over his knuckles. "During your transformation, I got too close and got knocked into the wall."

Chat's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Tears started to make his vision blurry. "A-And?"

Marinette blushed, free hand moving to rub against the curve of her neck. "You, um…"

The hero slowly reached up and moved her night shirt to see her shoulder.

"I _bit _you?!"

"Yeah," Was her face burning? It felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, Princess," Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and his face in her side. "I'm so sorry."

Marinette's embarrassment quickly died away at her boyfriend's distress. "Hey, hey, I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault."

"I still hurt you."

The bluenette wiggled out of Chat's hold and pulled him to sit on the lounge next to her. He hugged him close and began to pet his hair. "Shh, I'm okay. I forgive you. I'm okay."

Chat clung to her as he sobbed, Marinette whispering "I'm okay" and "I love you."

* * *

**Days 29 and 30 are the two days I've been looking forward to all month cause I've planned these chapters since I first read both prompts.**


	30. Day Thirty: PreyHunt

**Day Thirty: Prey/Hunt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

_Pain. Pain. Pain._

His entire body burned. Bones broke and bent. His skin was itchy then it was fuzzy. His head was pounding and something was too close and talking to him.

_Go away. Go away. Go away._

He swung the talking thing away as the pain flared up again. His body changed and reformed. His head felt clouded and his senses magnified.

When the pain stopped he growled.

"Chat?"

_Prey. Hunt. Prey. Hunt. Hunt. Hunt._

He turned to the Prey and it froze. Good. The prey knows who the predator is.

One slow step followed another as he got closer to his pry. The Prey's fear was delicious.

"Kitty, it's me. Marinette. Your Princess. Your Lady."

He ignored the Prey's begging. He pressed a paw on the Prey's stomach, pinning it to the ground.

"Adrien. Please…"

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

He opened his mouth and slowly moved to the Prey's neck, creating more fear before ending the easy hunt.

"Kitty…"

He paused. A familiar smell filled his mouth and nose.

_His Scent. His Scent. His Scent._

He closed his mouth. Prey wouldn't have his scent. No prey would have his scent so strongly on them.

He pressed his nose against her neck and took a deep breath. Her scent pleased him only in the way a mate would.

_My Mate. My Mate. My Mate._

He felt ashamed. How DARE he hunt his mate like she was insignificant prey. He gave her a gentle lick in apology. His mate does not deserve to be treated like that.

His mate was still scared. It was his fault. He must fix this. He purred and removed his paw from pinning his lovely mate.

Laying down next to her, he continued to breath in his mate's beautiful scent. No wonder he loved her. She smelt of…

A part of his mind list the names of the scent.

_**Cookies. Lavender. One young cub. Himself.**_

His mate began to pet him. This pleased him. She forgave him. He purred more. He knew she loved his purr.

"It's me, Adrien. Marinette, your girlfriend."

They were only courting? Nonsense. They have a taken in cub. His scent was all over her.

But his mark wasn't there…

His purring stopped. He needed to fix that.

He opened his mouth and hovered his teeth over her neck.

_Mark. Mark. Mark._

She would look so beautiful with his mark.

He bit her skin, being extra careful not to cause her to bleed.

"Chat!"

She grabbed some of his fur and he pulled back. Very pleased. He licked his mark to sooth the pain. He pulled away from her neck and nuzzled her chin, purring because he was very pleased.

_Mate. Mate. Mate._

His mate relaxed and he was pleased. Then she nudged his shoulder.

"Chat, the Akuma."

He growled when his mate moved to stand up. This is a time to be happy and cuddle and maybe more if his mate so pleased.

His ears twitched when his mate hissed in pain and he rushed to her side, smelling to find out of there was blood.

She placed a hand on his head. He will destroy anyone who hurt her.

"Let's get that Akuma and fix this."

This _**Akuma **_will fall to his claws.


	31. Day Thirty-One: Supernatural Creatures

**Day Thirty-One: Supernatural Creatures**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. NOR DO I OWN THE AMAZING COVER ART.**

* * *

Felix opened his gray-blue eyes and yawned. He stretched in his cat bed and stood up, looking around the room.

It was dark. He slept more than he meant to, his reserves must have been more empty than he thought. Oh, well.

First he needed to see if Mama-Owner was home or if she was out being Mama-Ladybug. Or if Papa-Owner was here.

He leapt off the desk and started the long climb up the loft ladder.

Curse his short legs. Why hasn't he grown much? He doesn't want to be a small to. Both his Cat-Parents were tall creatures.

Mostly because they weren't normal cats.

Felix finally made his way up to the lift and made his way over to the bed. He was pleased that Mama-Owner slept in high places, another reason why he loved her.

With a little wiggle, he leapt onto the bed. Met with the sigh of Papa-Owner holding Mama-Owner close to him. Protecting her just as he was suppose to.

Felix was proud of Papa-Owner. He was so good to Mama-Owner. He was also the one who gave him a lovely home. So he loved Papa-Owner too.

The kitten allowed his magic to wash over his Parent-Owners. Washing them in his love and bringing sleepy smiles to their faces.

With a pleased purr, Felix climbed between them, finding a small space between both their necks that he could fit in. He curled up there and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him once again.

Yes, Felix very much liked his home and his Parent-Owners. Even if they will never truly understand what he is.

* * *

**I appreciate everyone I've seen in the reviews and I love all of you for sticking with me for this crazy adventure of a story lol. I do plan on doing Marichat next year unless something happens, so I guess I'll see all of you again next year!**


End file.
